Drabble : The Darkest Sides
by J.Jens
Summary: Kumpulan drabble berbagai pairing. Akhir yang bahagia adalah mimpi. Namun akhir yang tragis adalah legenda.
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto.** _Standar warning_. Tidak mengambil keuntungan materil apapun dalam pembuatan _fanfic_ ini.

 _Pairing_ : Sasuke  & Hinata. **Genre** : Angst & Romance. **Rating :** T.

 **Amarah dan Penyesalan ©**

 _Saat amarah mulai berganti dengan penyesalan, hanya menyisakan ratap pilu dan isak tangis yang tak kunjung berakhir_

 **.**

 **Amarah dan Penyesalan**

 **.**

Ia berdiri dengan kaki gemetar. Rinai hujan yang sedikit deras tidak membuatnya gentar. Bahkan, ketika sepasang mata nyalang menatapnya penuh amarah dan dendam. Ada sebongkah besar rasa bersalah yang terus menggelayuti hidupnya. Rasa bersalah kepada mata yang menatapnya nyalang itu. Dan karena perasaan itu juga, ia tidak takut jika harus berakhir.

"Apa yang kaulakukan di sini, Hinata?" suara si pemilik mata nyalang itu berujar dingin. Begitu dingin hingga seluruh organ milik seorang gadis membeku ketika mendengar.

Gadis itu balas menatap bola mata hitam kelam milik lawan bicaranya. "A-aku juga ti-tidak tahu."

Ada suara dengusan yang tampak kentara muncul dari milik mata hitam itu. Perlahan, ia mendekati perempuan bermahkotakan indigo yang terlihat semakin menggigil kedinginan. Melihat itu, ingin rasa dirinya menguliti secara perlahan tubuh mungil itu dengan sebilah pisau yang terselip di balik jubahnya. Pasti akan sangat menyenangkan mendengar jerit dan ratap memohon dari mulut gadis itu. _Ya, Hinata pantas mendapatkannya atas apa yang telah diperbuat keturunan Hyuuga itu_.

Ketika ia sudah berdiri tepat di depan perempuan itu dan menyampirkan jubah sehingga memperlihatkan kilau pisau yang tajam, matanya menangkap keterkejutan. _Bukan. Bukan dari manik hitamnya._

"Buka matamu!" perintahnya dengan suara datar namun begitu mencekam.

Hinata yang mendengarnya langsung membuka mata cepat. Sekilas ada horor yang tercetak pada kedua _lilac_ nya yang menangkap bayangan kilau bilah pisau itu. _Bukankah akan lebih baik begini?_ Dan ketakutan itu perlahan pudar dan berganti perasaan ikhlas. _Kau layak mendapatkannya_.

"Apa kau takut?" tanya suara bariton itu.

Hinata menggeleng pelan. Kepalanya tertunduk pasrah.

"Seharusnya kau takut, pembunuh!"

 _Maafkan aku, Sasuke_. Hati Hinata menjerit menginginkan semua segera berakhir. Hanya suara derai hujan yang terdengar di hutan itu. Tidak ada satu pun makhluk hidup yang keluar di tengah cuaca yang tidak bersahabat malam itu.

"Mengapa kau diam saja?!" teriaknya frustrasi. Ada rasa kesal yang membuncah dalam dadanya. Bukan seperti ini yang diharapkan. Seharusnya ia mampu mengendalikan diri. "Seharusnya kau takut dan memohon ampun!"

"Ma-maafkan aku, Sasuke," gumam Hinata. "Ma-maaf," suaranya semakin lirih nyaris tak mampu terdengar karena suara gemuruh langit yang membahana.

"Mudah saja bagimu berucap satu kata maaf," celanya jijik memandang perempuan di depannya. "Kembalikan apa yang sudah kauambil dariku!"

Mendengar itu, Hinata tergugu. Airmata yang sebenarnya sudah menetes namun terkalahkan hujan sedari tadi kini semakin terlihat jelas. Suara isak yang tak terperi mengiringi hujan yang kian lama mulai mereda. Andai ia bisa mengembalikan apa yang menjadi milik Sasuke, lelaki yang kini berdiri di hadapannya dengan tatapan ganas itu, pasti ia akan berusaha menyerahkannya kembali. Tapi itu mustahil. Hinata sendiri tidak bisa. Ia tidak tahu ...

"Kau adalah makhluk menjijikkan, paling hina, dan tak memiliki perasaan."

 _Kau benar_.

"Pantas saja orang tuamu membuangmu. Kau layak mendapatkannya!"

 _Berhenti. Kumohon._

"Tapi bukan berarti kau mengambil kebahagiaanku juga!" Sasuke semakin menjadi-jadi. Rasa sakit yang menggelayuti hatinya selama empat tahun, ia tumpahkan secara frontal pada gadis di depannya. Rasa kehilangan ini menusuk batinnya hingga entah apakah sanggup untuk kembali pulih.

"Dasar wanita jalang!"

Isak tangis Hinata memelan. Ia sudah lelah berlari. Ia lelah berpura-pura bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja jika gadis itu menjadi sosok dingin—sama seperti lelaki di depannya kini.

"Kau ... KENAPA KAU DIAM SAJA, SIALAN!" Sasuke berang dan langsung menarik kasar kerah baju Hinata lalu mengangkatnya. "Lihat aku, brengsek!"

Ada rintihan kecil keluar dari mulut Hinata saat secara tidak sengaja Sasuke menyentuh luka sayatan pada dadanya yang satu minggu lalu Hyuuga itu dapatkan dari sang ayah. Namun Sasuke yang sudah dikuasai amarah tidak mendengar bahkan menyadari kesakitan perempuan itu. Hinata sengaja menahannya. _Aku pantas mendapatkannya_.

"Ma-maaf," Hinata mengulang lagi. Andai ada cara agar Sasuke mau memaafkannya, ia akan melakukan apapun itu meski ia harus mati sekalipun.

Sasuke yang mendengar gumaman maaf itu semakin naik pitam. Kata maaf tidak akan mengembalikan Itachi. Kata itu juga tidak akan membawa kedua orangtuanya hidup. Kata maaf juga tidak akan membawa Ino kembali.

"Kau harusnya mati saja!" desisnya dari antara rahang yang mengetat keras kemudian raga Hinata diayun lalu terlempar lima meter menghantam pohon dedalu. Tubuh perempuan itu jatuh dengan debam sangat keras. Batang pohon dedalu itu retak bahkan nyaris ambruk.

Rasa sakit menjalar tiap sel dalam tubuh Hinata. Meski begitu, ia memaksa diri bangkit untuk kembali menghadap sang Uchiha.

"Lawan aku!" Sasuke kembali membanting Hinata ke tanah berlumpur. Hinata bergeming dengan semua tindakan lelaki raven itu.

Sasuke terengah-engah lelah karena amarahnya. Matanya yang semula menyipit sontak melebar melihat _hoodie_ putih gadis itu berubah menjadi merah muda. Matanya semakin membulat ketika bunyi batuk dari mulut Hinata turut mengeluarkan cairan kental dan gelap.

Dengan sisa tenaganya, Hinata masih mencoba untuk berdiri. Namun sebelum tubuhnya tegak sepenuhnya, dua telapak tangan besar merengkuh bahu perempuan itu dan dengan kasar mengempaskan raga mungil itu ke batang pohon lain. Ia tak lagi berpikir sudah sehancur apakah organ dalamnya. Saat ini, ia hanya ingin dimaafkan. Hanya itu. Jika dengan cara ini semua akan selesai, maka Hinata membiarkan Sasuke menuntaskan segala derita lelaki itu padanya. Bahkan ketika harus mengakhiri entitasnya, itu tak masalah. Untuk apa hidup jika banyak orang tersakiti karena kehadirannya?

"Kau—" Sasuke mengentakkan tubuh Hinata yang sudah lemah satu kali, "Brengsek—" Sekali lagi punggung gadis itu menghantam kayu keras, "Kembalikan—" Satu lagi, "mereka!" Hantaman terakhir membuat gadis itu lagi-lagi tersungkur. Karena energinya terkuras, Sasuke melepaskan cekalannya dari pundak Hinata. Lagipula, perempuan itu sepertinya juga sudah kehabisan tenaga. Tidak ada pergerakan dari Hinata. Bahkan tak ada batuk maupun gerakan napas kelelahan dari tubuh gadis itu. Seolah-olah ...

 _Mati?_

Sasuke langsung bertelut. Matanya terpejam. Rasa sakit itu masih ada. Seharusnya rasa sakit itu hilang. Bukankah gadis pembawa sial yang selama ini ia benci telah menjadi seonggok mayat? Seharusnya segala pedih yang ia tanggung menguap dan hilang, _kan_? Tapi kenapa ia masih saja perih dan ... sesak? Dari ujung bibir lelaki itu, terbentuk sebuah senyuman yang makin lama makin besar lalu disusul tawa yang membahana dari mulutnya. Tawa yang terdengar ... memilukan. Tawa dari seorang merana Sasuke Uchiha. Gelak tawa yang terdengar trenyuh itu mulai meredup lantas berubah menjadi isak tangis kencang. Raga yang tergeletak tak bergerak itu direngkuhnya.

"Bangun, brengsek!" murkanya. "Aku belum selesai denganmu!" Guncangan yang dihasilkan untuk membangunkan Hinata sia-sia.

Sasuke merintih; kesesakan itu kian membesar dan menciptakan sayatan-sayatan tak kasatmata pada hatinya. Kesedihan itu terus berlanjut.

Sunyinya hutan, bersihnya langit malam, dan terangnya bulan purnama ternyata tak memedulikan sosok gelap itu. Mereka tak peduli bahwa telah terjadi penyesalan. Tak pernah sekalipun manusia belajar tentang pentingnya bertindak, pentingnya bernurani, dan pentingnya memaafkan.

Teriakan yang menggores hati siapapun menjadi pemecah keheningan malam itu.

 **Catatan penulis :**

Maaf malah mengunggah cerita lain. Saya sedang terkena sindrom yang sering diderita banyak penulis. Ketika mencoba menulis lanjutan cerita fanfic yang lain, semua seakan buntu. Jadi, saya butuh pelarian agar tidak terjebak terus dalam sindrom memuakkan itu.

Lalu, entah datang darimana, saya jadi punya ide soal menulis catatan kaki. Saya ingin berbagi mengenai beberapa hal.

Kata baku "FRUSTRASI"

Kebanyakan saya masih menjumpai kata tersebut masih ditulis dengan kata "FRUSTASI". Ditengok dari bahasa inggris _frustration_ kemudian di-Indonesia-kan menjadi frustrasi nyatanya masih banyak yang salah.

Semoga bermanfaat. Sampai jumpa di catatan penulis berikutnya.


	2. The Darkest Sides 2

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto.** _Standar warning_. Tidak mengambil keuntungan materil apapun dalam pembuatan _fanfic_ ini. 

_Pairing_ : Sasuke  & Hinata. **Genre** : Angst & Romance. **Rating :** T. 

**Dusta dan Ego ©**

 _Bukan berarti kau tak memiliki kelemahan_

 **.**

 **Dusta dan Ego**

 **.**

" _A-aku mencintaimu," bisik Hinata. "A-aku su-sungguh-sungguh mencintaimu."_

"Kau mencintainya, bajingan!" salah satu tangan melayang, bersiap mendarat pada wajah seseorang.

" _Tapi aku tidak," lelaki itu membalas dengan tatapan sinis._

"Kau yang mencintainya," ujarnya setelah menerima tinju cukup keras pada rahangnya yang tegas.

 _Mata Hinata membola; tidak percaya atas apa yang baru saja ia dengar. Meski rasa terkejutnya belum berkurang, gadis itu kembali berucap, "La-lalu perhatianmu selama ini—"_

"Kau berbohong pada dirimu sendiri, pengecut!"

 _Ia mendecih pelan. "Kau terlena dengan apa yang aku lakukan."_

"Aku tidak berbohong—" Sekali lagi pukulan keras tepat mengenai sudut mulutnya. Darah mulai menetes dari situ.

 _Mendengar penuturan itu, manik perempuan keturunan Hyuuga itu mulai mengabur. Sekumpulan air mulai memenuhi rongga matanya. Sekuat mungkin gadis itu mencoba bertahan, namun tetes demi tetes air itu terbit dan mengalir menuruni lekuk pipinya yang seputih salju._

" _Kau bohong!" Kegagapannya menghilang. Keberanian yang jarang muncul ini dimanfaatkan dengan baik. Namun saat melihat tidak ada reaksi dari si lawan bicara, Hinata kembali diliputi keraguan. "Ka-kau bohong—" ada jeda sejenak, "—kan?"_

"Jelas kau bohong!"

"Lepaskan tanganmu dari kerah bajuku, _dobe!_ " perintah lelaki itu dingin. "Kelakuanmu ini seperti—"

" _Tidak, aku tidak bohong," katanya datar. "Apa keuntunganku membohongi gadis sepertimu?"_

"Seperti apa? Seorang yang brengsek? Kekanak-kanakan? Kaulah yang brengsek dan kekanak-kanakan!"

" _Ja-jadi?" Hinata menatapnya tidak percaya. Segala perhatian itu hanya ... tipuan?_

"Dia saja yang terlalu percaya diri."

"Sasuke!" Tak ada lagi kontrol emosi yang menghalangi jalan lelaki itu berlaku lebih kasar. Kembali bogem mentah dilayangkan pada wajah aristokrat milik Uchiha itu. "Dia sekarat, brengsek!" Tubuh Sasuke limbung dan menabrak tembok kantor miliknya di lantai puncak.

" _Kau dibutakan oleh buaian perhatianku."_

"Itu salahnya, Naruto!" Uchiha itu berusaha membela diri.

Naruto lagi-lagi mencengkram kerah Sasuke yang sudah sangat berantakan. "Kau ... mencintainya," desisnya penuh penekanan. "Kau ingin bukti bahwa kau mencintainya?"

" _Tapi bu-bunga lili yang kauberi pa-padaku?" Hinata masih berharap meski itu menyakitkan._

 _Suara tawa mengejek itu muncul dari sudut mulut Sasuke. "Mengapa wanita mudah menyalahartikan perhatian?"_

Naruto menyeret paksa Sasuke ke sudut ruangan pemilik perusahaan itu—masih berada dalam kantor Sasuke—dan mereka berhadapan pada sebuah lemari besar. Di rak nomor dua dari atas, ada sebuah tombol berwarna biru. Ukurannya tidak begitu besar, hanya seukuran kancing jas kerja laki-laki. Naruto sudah menggapai; hendak menekan tombol itu.

"Jangan pernah sentuh itu!" Sasuke memberontak; mencegah telunjuk Naruto menyentuh tombol itu.

Terlambat. Ketika tombol itu ditekan, sebuah bingkai lukisan berukuran tubuh manusia sungguhan di sebelah rak itu menggeser ke samping. Ada sebuah ruangan rahasia terbuka. Kondisinya gelap. Hal itu membuat Naruto tersenyum penuh hinaan pada pemilik ego selangit Sasuke Uchiha. Bukti bahwa lelaki dingin dan menyebalkan itu mencintai perempuan Hyuuga sejak pertama mereka ditakdirkan berjumpa.

Tanpa Sasuke sadari, ia lagi-lagi ditarik paksa oleh Naruto untuk masuk dalam ruang gelap itu. Ukuran kamar tersebut tidak begitu besar. Hanya tiga kali empat meter. Tempat yang cukup untuk menjadi kamar tidur.

Apa yang dapat ditemukan menjadi bukti paling kuat sejagat raya bahwa Sasuke Uchiha mencintai Hinata sampai mati!

Berbagai bingkai foto memajang setiap ekspresi gadis bersurai indigo. Tertawa, cemberut, menangis, terkejut, bingung, cemas, dan ekspresi lain yang tak pernah gadis itu sadari. Di salah satu sudut ruang itu juga terdapat sebuah kotak kayu besar setinggi satu meter. Naruto membukanya lalu senyum pedih menghiasi bibirnya.

"Kau sangat mencintainya," ujar Naruto lirih. Tangannya menggapai barang yang disimpan dengan apik oleh pemiliknya. Herbarium lili yang menawan. Tidak hanya satu, tapi banyak. Sangat ... sangat banyak. "Kau ingin menyangkalnya lagi?"

Sasuke yang ditimpa tatapan kasihan itu jatuh tersungkur. Kepalanya tertunduk lemah. Ia tidak pernah berpikir bahwa egonya yang begitu tinggi malah menghancurkan kebahagiaannya sendiri. Lihatlah sekarang, ia seperti manusia yang separuh jiwanya melayang entah ke mana. Mungkin menyusul ke dalam mimpi panjang perempuan yang paling ia rindukan. Dirinya seperti sebuah selongsong peluru kosong. Terlihat berbahaya tetapi tak bisa mematikan. Hanya luar saja ia terlihat begitu pongah. Namun sesungguhnya, ia sangat rapuh. Kekuatannya menghilang seiring makin lemahnya raga Hinata.

Sebuah tangan terulur dan menyentuh pundaknya penuh penekanan. "Jangan sangkal perasaanmu lagi atau kau mati."

Sasuke Uchiha sudah sekarat begitu pula Hinata- _nya_.

" _A-ah, bu-bukan be-begitu," dusta gadis itu. "A-aku hanya ingin me-memastikan."_

 _Sasuke tersenyum samar. Senyuman itu sarat akan kebahagiaan namun ia enggan mengakui. Egonya melawan setiap hal yang berkaitan dengan perasaannya yang rumit terhadap Hinata._

Setitik airmata terbit di ujung netra kanan sang Uchiha. Sasuke benci menangis. Tangisan adalah tanda kelemahan. Tapi dunia mengharuskannya menghadapi kenyataan bahwa ia memang sudah benar-benar lemah.

 _Gadis itu terluka. Ia begitu bodoh telah melalaikan peringatan kakak sepupunya, Neji, untuk jangan sekali-kali jatuh hati pada pesona pria dingin Uchiha, siapapun mereka. Uchiha adalah kumpulan makhluk tak berperasaan yang akan melakukan segala cara untuk mendapatkan apa yang diinginkan dan memiliki sisi egoisme selangit._

"Hinata ...," rintih Sasuke yang tengah mendekap erat salah satu herbarium lili kesayangannya.

 _Hinata bergerak gusar. Ia ingin mati saja. Ia ingin bumi menelannya secara ajaib atau semesta mengambil seluruh ingatannya mengenai lelaki angkuh yang masih berdiri dengan gagah di depannya._

" _Ba-baiklah," ujar Hinata pelan. Sasuke bahkan harus memasang indera pendengarnya agar lebih waspada. "A-aku harus pu-pulang. I-ini sudah malam," terang gadis itu lagi._

 _Hinata mengira malam itu akan menjadi malam kencan paling istimewa dalam hidupnya. Ia begitu antusias saat Sasuke satu hari sebelumnya mengajaknya untuk membeli buku. Perempuan itu semakin bersemangat saat Sasuke menjemputnya. Ada tiga tangkai lili putih yang selalu saja lelaki itu bawa. Untuknya, untuk Hinata._

 _Dan hari itu, mereka berdua pergi bersama. Hati sang Hyuuga terasa hangat dan nyaman saat berdiri bersisihan dengan orang yang begitu perhatian padanya. Seringkali gadis itu bersemu hanya karena ditatap intens dari mata hitam khas Uchiha itu._

" _Akan kuantar," balas Sasuke._

 _Hinata cepat-cepat menggeleng. "Tidak perlu. Neji bekerja paruh waktu di sekitar sini," bohong! "jadi aku akan menyusulnya untuk pulang bersama."_

 _Sasuke menatap gadis itu dengan tatapan sengit. Ia tidak suka ditolak. Harga dirinya tercoreng. Gadis di depannya ini memilih mengabaikannya? Menolak seorang Uchiha? Hyuuga satu ini salah besar!_

" _Kau patah hati padaku," tegas lelaki itu. "Perempuan akan begitu ketika cintanya bertepuk sebelah tangan. Kau salah satunya."_

 _Kepala Hinata mendongak cepat. Mata kelam itu menatapnya penuh ejekan. Hati perempuan itu kemudian retak dan mulai hancur berkeping-keping._

" _Mereka akan lari dan mencoba melupakan rasa luka. Omong kosong. Mereka bahkan tidak ingin memori mencintai dan terluka itu pergi," lanjut lelaki itu. "Mereka akan terus menjaganya. Menjaga luka sampai ... entah, mungkin sampai mereka mati."_

 _Cukup! Hinata tidak ingin mendengarnya lagi. Dengan tergesa-gesa Hinata mencoba untuk melewati Sasuke namun raga pria itu justru menghalanginya._

 _Tidak cukup sampai di situ, Sasuke terus mengecamnya. "Kau ingin kabur?"_

" _A-aku harus pergi," ucap Hinata terbata. Susah payah ia tidak ingin menangis histeris di tempat umum apalagi di hadapan iblis di depannya ini._

" _Sebegitu ingin pergikah dirimu agar bisa menangis karena patah hati? Kau sudah menangis, kautahu. Kenapa harus ditutup-tutupi?" ejek lelaki itu lagi._

 _Dengan sisa tenaga yang dimiliki, Hinata mendorong kuat-kuat dada bidang Sasuke. Sudah cukup hinaan yang dilontarkan pria itu. Ia tidak ingin mendengarnya lagi._

' _Kenapa begini?'_

 _Sasuke terdorong hingga jatuh sehingga memberi kesempatan Hinata untuk berlari hingga tak sadar ada sepasang sorot lampu menyala hingga nyaris membutakan mata pucat milik gadis itu lalu semuanya gelap._

"Kau tak ingin menjenguknya?" Naruto masih mengusap pundak sahabatnya itu. Ia berusaha membuat Sasuke menyadari egonya yang mengerikan. "Kukira ia akan senang kaukunjungi."

Sasuke mulai terisak. Sudah berapa lama ia tidak peduli? Satu bulan? Dua bulan? Demi tuhan, lelaki itu tak menyangka mencintai seseorang bisa luar biasa memengaruhi hidupnya yang sempurna menjadi hancur lebur. Lelaki pongah itu duduk bersimpuh. Ia menyerah kalah. Kalah pada pesona lembut milik Hyuuga Hinata.

"Aku mencintainya, Naruto," bisik Sasuke menahan pilu yang sejak kecelakaan Hinata sehingga menyebabkan gadis itu koma selama empat bulan lalu menggerogoti kewarasannya. "Aku sangat mencintainya."

Naruto melihat sahabat karibnya iba. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa kekuatan besar milik kelompok Uchiha nyatanya mampu tumbang hanya karena seorang perempuan. Lelaki itu tersenyum tipis. Ia akhirnya menyadari bahwa di dunia ini tidak ada satupun orang terkuat yang tidak memiliki kelemahan. Uchiha telah membuktikannya.

 _ **Writer's notes :**_

1\. Huruf miring adalah konversasi antara Hinata-Sasuke yang terjadi empat bulan lalu. Sedangkan yang tidak adalah konversasi Naruto-Sasuke masa kini.

2\. Untuk yang menanyakan cerita; Akhir Cerita, Pilihan Akhir, maupun Bukan Aku Tapi Dia, ketiga cerita itu tetap saya lanjutkan. Saya sedang menyusun plot karena ternyata saya harus meriset cukup banyak hal terutama Akhir Cerita dan Pilihan Akhir. Saya tidak ingin asal-asalan dalam memberikan informasi dan terkesan jadi tidak logis. Jadi maaf jika sangat (amat) lama.

3\. Beberapa kali saya masih menemukan miskonsepsi dari sekian tulisan di ffn:

\- Geming. Dalam KBBI berarti diam. Saya masih menemukan kalimat yang ditulis seperti ini, "Ia tidak bergeming dari tempat duduknya." Dari pengertian KBBI berarti maksud dari dialog itu adalah ia bergerak-gerak.

\- Acuh. Dalam KBBI berarti peduli. Saya masih menemukan kalimat yang ditulis seperti ini, 'Sasuke tidak membalas ucapanku dan terkesan mengacuhkanku.' Dari pengertian KBBI, saya menangkap maksud bahwa si penulis ingin menegaskan bahwa si Sasuke ini tidak memedulikannya tapi malah menjadi salah kaprah.

\- Tanda elipsis. Dari format EYD terbaru yang saya baca, tanda elipsis adalah tanda baca yang biasanya menandai penghilangan sengaja suatu kata atau frasa dari teks aslinya. Dan tulisannya pun dipisah.

Menurut EYD, tanda elipsis:

Dipakai dalam kalimat yang terputus-putus. Contoh:

 _Kalau begitu( )...( )ya, marilah kita bergerak._

Menunjukkan bahwa dalam suatu kalimat atau naskah ada bagian yang dihilangkan. Contoh:

 _Sebab-sebab kemerosotan( )...( )akan diteliti lebih lanjut._

Dan jika ingin di akhir maka:

Dia pergi sendiri( ) ... (ada spasi setelahnya).

Terimakasih sudah membaca.


	3. The Darkest Sides 3

**Peringatan :** **J.J sedang menghantuimu; menebarkan hawa marah, gelisah, merana, muak, dan sengsara setiap kali cerita J.J terunggah.**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto.** _Standar warning_. Tidak mengambil keuntungan materil apapun dalam pembuatan _fanfic_ ini.

 _Pairing_ : Hinata-Belum Ditentukan. **Genre** : Angst & Romance. **Rating :** T.

 **Fail ©J.J**

 **.**

 **Fail**

 **.**

Hati yang terluka adalah hal yang paling mudah untuk kembali hancur dengan kebahagiaan semu. Setelah sekian lama ia memendam rasa pada sosok paling memesona di seantero Konoha, Hinata harus menelan duka. Berlangsungnya pernikahan sang Hokage dan kunoichi medis paling hebat itu sontak membuat penantian panjang sang pewaris Hyuuga berakhir merana.

Satu sudut, Sasuke melihat senyum kepalsuan di bibir mungil itu. Entah mengapa, ulasan senyum itu sedang menahan pilu. Lelaki itu hendak berdiri untuk sekadar menghindar dari riuh tawa tamu undangan yang menyaksikan Naruto sedang melucu. Namun tangannya terhenti ketika Ino menggaet lengannya sambil menunjukkan tatapan sendu.

Ide itu sungguh jenius. Tujuannya hanya ingin membuat sang sulung Hyuuga kembali tersenyum tulus. Lelaki itu perlahan meninggalkan zona nyamannya yang selama ini mulus. Baginya, Hinata layak mendapat bahagia. Nyatanya, semua tak berjalan seperti yang diharapkan. Bungsu Uchiha itu melukai Hinata.

Pelarian terakhir menuju kebahagiaan adalah keluarga. Gadis lavendel itu masih memiliki keluarga yang sangat ia cintai. Sebuah panggilan bagi Hinata untuk segera menemui ayahanda. Titah dikeluarkan dengan cara keji, sulung Hyuuga itu harus melepas hak warisnya dan memberikannya pada sang bungsu Hanabi. Tak hanya itu, segel kutukan Bunke harus segera diterima begitu Hanabi menjadi seorang Jounin, artinya 2 tahun mulai dari sekarang.

Tak ada orang yang tulus membalas perasaannya yang murni. Hatinya yang penuh cinta, tak satupun membalasnya. Ia hanya ingin merasa betapa berharganya dirinya hadir di dunia. Namun kenyataan tak seindah novel romansa. Dua kali ia patah hati. Satu kali ia terusir dari haknya dan merasa sebagai orang buangan. Tak ayal, gadis baik hati nan pendiam itu perlahan berubah menjadi semakin tertutup. Kebaikan yang diwariskan ibunya tak menghilang. Ia tetap menjadi gadis yang peka dan sigap membantu siapapun. Hanya kebaikan itu kini semakin berlebihan. Ia bahkan akan mempertaruhkan nyawanya bagi siapapun bahkan kepada mereka yang tidak ia kenal.

Baginya, hidup hanya untuk mencintai tanpa pernah ada seorang pun yang mau membalasnya. Banyak spekulasi telah meracuni otaknya sendiri.

Hingga secara ajaib, ia memasuki kelompok akatsuki dan berjumpa dengan Itachi. Gadis itu tak ingin terluka lagi. Tidak ingin merasa kecewa untuk kesekian kali. Hatinya ditutup sangat rapat. Namun apa daya, hati yang hancur adalah kelemahan yang mudah tersentuh oleh kebaikan. Hingga ia melihat Itachi berbincang bersama Konan dan mengetahui arti kebaikan Itachi yang sesungguhnya.

Setelah itu, Hinata hanya ingin cepat mati. Suara tangisan meledak begitu keras dan lama—tak pernah sekalipun perempuan itu menangis begitu menyayat hati. Ditemani guyuran air dari langit desa hujan dan rasa sakit luar biasa, ia mulai menggunakan jutsu terlarang; mengambil perasaan yang ada dalam hatinya.

Pendar pucat muncul setelah kedua tangan gadis itu melakukan gerakan rumit membentuk segel. Pendaran itu berbentuk seperti jantung. Menyala pucat di malam yang hujan. Pendaran itu tidak ikut basah; hanya saja raga Hinata menjadi kosong. Rasa sakit itu telah keluar namun ia masih merasakan denyut jantung dalam tubuhnya. Sembari berjalan, ia menemukan gua. Diletakkannya jantung itu di atas bebatuan setinggi dada.

Dan di situ, peristiwa bunuh diri terjadi. Teriakan demi teriakan menggema di seluruh lorong gua. Beberapa kunai menancap erat pada pendaran pucat mirip jantung itu. Hinata akan berteriak sangat kencang saat satu kunai menancap. Sudah lebih dari lima kunai yang artinya telah lebih dari lima kali gadis itu merasakan sakit teramat sangat dalam usianya yang belum genap 24 tahun.

Memori itu berulang; kegagalannya mendapatkan cinta pertamanya. Satu kunai menancap; teriakan menggema.

Jatuh dalam pelukan bungsu Uchiha sekaligus kehilangan keperawanannya padahal lelaki itu mencintai Ino; kunai kedua menancap, pendaran itu meredup sesaat. Teriakan memekakkan telinga terdengar.

Kehilangan haknya dan akan menerima segel Bunke, kegagalannya yang ketiga dan lolongan kesakitan itu kembali bergaung. Begitu seterusnya hingga ia tak ingat lagi sudah berapa banyak kunai yang tertancap. Derai airmatanya bahkan telah mengering berganti kesakitan yang teramat sangat. Tubuhnya rubuh, tak sanggup lagi menggerakkan tangan kanannya untuk menancapkan kunai berikutnya. Peluhnya tak terlihat karena air hujan yang sudah membasahi seluruh tubuhnya.

"A-ampuni, a-aku ...," rintihnya pilu entah kepada siapa.

Sesaat setelah mengatakan itu, ketika chakranya hanya bersisa sedikit, ia memaksakan bangkit berdiri, menggerakkan kedua tangannya membentuk pola rumit. Setelah selesai, dari kedua tangannya, muncul pendar lagi. Kali ini berwarna lavendel. Cahaya remang-remang itu segera menyelimuti pendar pucat yang terhunus cukup banyak kunai lalu membentuk simpul seperti jeruji besi penjara. Segel pengamanan. Lalu secepat kilat, pendar pucat sekaligus lavendel itu menghilang. Hinata mengunci pendar perasaannya rapat-rapat.

Esoknya, ketika malam badai berganti terang yang menyilaukan, tubuh Hinata meski meringkuk, ia tak merasa kedinginan. Gadis itu tak berharap banyak ada satu manusia memiliki niat untuk menolongnya. Matanya mulai membuka perlahan. Hanya cahaya putih yang begitu menusuk mata. Tak ada lagi gua bebatuan yang gelap dan lembap. Ia hanya merasa hangat.

Ada sosok yang mendekat ke arahnya. Wajah itu menatap Hinata begitu intens. Senyumnya merekah.

Seorang wanita berparas rupawan dengan helaian rambut panjang begitu halus serta bermata sama seperti dirinya membungkuk sambil mengelus pipi Hinata yang semakin lama menirus. Mata Hinata menatap sosok itu dengan energi yang belum berkumpul sempurna. Dirinya terlalu lemah untuk membuka mata sepenuhnya.

Wanita itu bersimpuh, mendekatkan wajah cantiknya ke arah rupa gadis mantan pewaris klan Hyuuga itu, mengecup keningnya lalu bergumam, "Ibu mencintaimu, Hinata."

 **...**

 _ **Cliffhanger End.**_

 _ **...**_

J.J hiatus. Dunia ini sejujurnya bukan dunia yang dulu geluti. J.J pindah lapak ke sini. J.J merasa mengalami penurunan baik dari segi tata bahasa, pengolahan emosi, maupun penceritaan. Maka J.J perlu banyak baca. Ke-hiatus-an J.J selama ini J.J gunakan untuk baca sehingga bisa mengembangkan diksi sekaligus mendalami karakter yang J.J ingin dibangun.

Berapapun banyaknya J.J memberikan catatan kaki, J.J berharap cerita yang ditulis tersampaikan maksudnya. Pembaca telah **diperingatkan sejak awal** bahwa J.J hanya akan membawa bencana pada tiap tulisan yang diunggah; entah itu cemooh, caci maki, kesedihan, marah, merana, muak, dan hal negatif lainnya. Yang jelas, jika pembaca sekalian merasakan emosi-emosi itu bahkan hanya ketika melihat nama J.J terpampang, tujuan J.J terpenuhi.


End file.
